The present invention relates to an artificial cigarette. In particular, it relates to an article containing no tobacco and no nicotine and which is smokeless.
The difficulty in providing an acceptable artificial cigarette is in trying to give the consumer the flavor and feel of a real cigarette along with a physiological impact as satisfying as that derived from the nicotine in tobacco.
In Warren et al. patent No. 4,670,264, issued June 2, 1987 to International Flavors & Fragrances as assignee of the inventors, there is described a method for reducing physiological and/or subjective reactivity to stress in humans being subjected to stress conditions. The method consists of administering to such humans an effective amount of a physiological and/or subjective stress reactivity-reducing substance selected from the group consisting of: (i) nutmeg oil; (ii) mace extract; (iii) neroli oil; (iv) valerian oil; (v) myristicin; (vi) isoelemicin; and (vii) elemicin. Administration is through inhalation or transdermally using one or more of the above ingredients alone or in a suitable composition such as an ethanol and/or a perfume composition, a cologne or perfumed article (e.g., air freshener or deodorant stick.) For a complete discussion of the effect of the above substances on stress in humans, reference should be had to said Warren et al. patent which is incorporated herein by reference.
The Warren et al. patent discloses a preferred method for preparing compositions for use as taught therein. A thermoplastic polymer, e.g., polyethylene, is heated until liquified whereupon the active ingredients are added, blended with the polymer, then discharged through a series of orifices onto a cold substrate, a moving conveyer, thereby producing a quantity of beads or pellets capable of emitting stress relieving vapors when incorporated in a deodorant stick or deodorant soap or other perfumed article.